


I Die with You

by iwantcandy2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, Gen, New World, Other, POV First Person, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwantcandy2/pseuds/iwantcandy2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whether she wants to admit it or not, Feferi Peixes holds the fate of this new world in her hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Die with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buttmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttmaster/gifts).



> For the prompt:  
> Feferi Peixes/Meenah Peixes  
> Summary:  
> A fight for the throne. Meenah wants to take down this other heiress, and Feferi needs to find it in herself to match Meenah's viciousness. Nothing overtly gory, just usual amounts of Homestuck violence. Leaving this pretty open-ended.

_Is this what it means to be black for someone?_ I think, trying not to let my hands shake. _All I can think about is killing her. I have to kill her._

This other troll, this other me, doesn’t seem upset with the idea at all.

“What do you say, gill frond? A fight to the death, winner take all?” 

She slings her trident across her shoulders, causal as can be. I come from the world of death and pain. I was born bathing in the blood of my peers. How can _she_ be the vicious one?

“I still think we could work this out,” I say, trying to convince myself it’s true. Yeah, sure, I could share crowns with this psychopathic beach. No biggie. Besties for life.

“Sorry, but this new world ain’t big enough for the two of us.”

It is, though. It’s big enough for everyone. We are so few, and this world is so empty. All of us given ten generations could not fill it up.

So why christen this new planet with the blood of a comrade?

_Because she wants to make this into a new Alternia. Because I have personally seen the horrors of her leadership._

_Because I will not let her taint this new planet the same way she tainted my home._

“Abscond,” I urge. “If you leave, I will not pursue you.”

She laughs, showing a mouth sharp as a cutlery drawer. I knew she would never flee. That’s the only reason I can make the offer. I can’t have this immortal tyrant in exile, scheming from afar. I have to take her down now. For the future of my people and this planet, I must a murderer be. 

“So be it,” I whisper, hoisting my trident into the air.

For the glory of Alternia 2.0, a tyrian dies today.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I see a lot of people trashing first-person perspective, so I wanted to try my hand at it.


End file.
